Of Notes in Charms
by iwannabemrsfelton
Summary: It starts with just a bit of note passing in Charms class. Who knows how it will end? A Dramione 'Passing Notes' multi-chapter fic.
1. Laughing at Weasel

A/N: This is my first multichapter Dramione fic! Wooo! I've been reading lots of 'Passing Notes' style fics recently and it inspired me to do my own. I'll try and update every week, but that may not happen :( Sorry! I'll try my hardest though :) And reviews will help me update quicker ;)

Disclaimer:  
>Me – Draco, do I own you or any other HP characters?<br>Draco – No one owns me!  
>Me – Actually, J.K. Rowling does…<br>Draco – Oh yeah…

..

Are you actually listening to any of this, Granger?  
>- D.M.<p>

.oOo.

Malfoy,  
>Some of us want to learn, you know. I would quite like to be able to get a good job when I leave Hogwarts, without having to buy it.<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Granger,  
>Don't tell me you don't already know all of this, I've seen you reading the book that Flitwick is reading from.<br>- D.M.

.oOo.

Malfoy,  
>When have you been watching me read?<br>- Slightly scared

.oOo.

Bookworm,  
>I can't help but see you when you are sat on the only sofa in our Heads' common room.<br>- Not a pedo

.oOo.

Getting me in trouble,  
>Flitwick's looking, stop passing me notes!<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Boring,  
>But I'm so bored! Oh, wait… Okay, that was entertaining. I'm not so bored now.<br>- Laughing at Weasel

.oOo.

Easily amused,  
>Ron falling off his chair is not funny! I hope he's okay…<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

I don't  
>- Still laughing at Weasel<p>

.oOo.

Oi, Granger.

.oOo.

Granger.

.oOo.

Granger,  
>Why are you ignoring me?<br>- Bored again

.oOo.

GRANGER!  
>Stop pretending to read that book.<br>- Not stupid

.oOo.

Stupid,  
>Leave me alone! Stop throwing paper at me! Flitwick didn't move you to the front of the class so you could harass me.<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Miss Boring,  
>Why did he move me then?<br>- Mr Awesome

.oOo.

To get some work done.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Pfft, like that's gonna happen.  
>- Not that bored.<p>

.oOo.

Malfoy,  
>Don't blame me when you fail all your N.E.W.T.'s and end up working at the Hog's Head, earning the minimum wage and living in the Shrieking Shack.<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Ahahahaha, oh you crack me up. You know Malfoys don't work!  
>- Rich and handsome<p>

.oOo.

Pathetic,  
>Oh, sorry, I almost forgot. You've already got your whole future set up for you. What fun you must have!<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Jealous,  
>Actually, it is fun.<br>- Rich and handsome

.oOo.

Whatever.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Dum de dum.  
>- D.M.<p>

.oOo.

What is your problem?  
>- Trying to work<p>

.oOo.

Do we have patrols tonight?  
>- Head boy<p>

.oOo.

Yes.  
>- Head girl<p>

.oOo.

I'll see you there, then.  
>- The bell has gone<p>

..

Review? :)


	2. That Ravenclaw dude?

So, here we are again.  
>- Just as bored as last week<p>

.oOo.

Malfoy,  
>Maybe you should get some work done this lesson?<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Studious,  
>Why would I do that? I might just send notes to Lavender instead.<br>- Bored of you

.oOo.

You started the notes,  
>Oh yeah, I heard you were going out with, well, sleeping with, that.<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Jealous,  
>What's wrong with Lavender?<br>- Slytherin Sex God

.oOo.

She's such a slut! And, jealous? In your dreams, 'Sex God'.  
>- Amused<p>

.oOo.

So you admit it!  
>- Triumphant<p>

.oOo.

Admit what?  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

You said I'm a Sex God.  
>- Winking<p>

.oOo.

Idiot,  
>You see those inverted commas? They imply sarcasm.<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Well, you could always discover it for yourself.  
>- Slytherin Sex God<p>

.oOo.

Ew! No!  
>- Disgusted<p>

.oOo.

You know you want me.  
>- Slytherin Sex God<p>

.oOo.

In your wildest dreams.  
>- Still disgusted<p>

.oOo.

Riiiight.  
>- Slytherin Sex God<p>

.oOo.

Anyway, my boyfriend wouldn't approve.  
>- Taken<p>

.oOo.

What? You don't have a boyfriend.  
>- Not stupid<p>

.oOo.

Stupid,  
>Sure I do.<br>- Taken

.oOo.

'Taken',  
>Who, then?<br>- D.M.

.oOo.

Micheal Corner.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

That Ravenclaw dude?  
>- D.M.<p>

.oOo.

Yes.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

I don't like him.  
>- D.M.<p>

.oOo.

You've never talked to him! And you don't like anyone who isn't in Slytherin. Except Lavender. And that's only because she'll sleep with you.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Okay, so I've never talked to him. And that's not true! I like… um… So how long have you been 'going out' with Corner.  
>- D.M.<p>

.oOo.

None of your business,  
>Why?<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

No reason.  
>- D.M.<p>

.oOo.

The bell's gone. We'd best pack up.  
>- H.G.<p>

..

A/N: Tadaaaa, chapter two! How did you like it? Did it live up to your expectations? Thanks to Sarah Kassiopeia, .lover-king, racethom, andiescandieee, Kitkat, KitKat1202 and winterromance for your lovely reviews. You are all supermegafoxyawesomehot and it's thanks to you beautiful lot that I updated ;)  
>And thank you to my awesomesauce beta, Hazel. I love you!<p>

Review? ;)


	3. You luuuuurrrrrve me!

Granger,  
>Aren't you cold?<br>- Freezing my balls off

.oOo.

Malfoy,  
>Unlike you, I happen to wear the school cloaks. So no, I'm not really that cold.<br>- Sensible

.oOo.

Unfashionable,  
>Those cloaks are disgusting. What would happen to my reputation if I wore one of those things?<br>- Not that cold

.oOo.

Granger?

.oOo.

Granger?

.oOo.

Oi, Granger! Answer me.  
>- Worth answering<p>

.oOo.

What do you want, Malfoy?  
>- Trying to work<p>

.oOo.

I talked to that Corner dude.  
>- D.M.<p>

.oOo.

That's nice.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

He said he's looking forward to your date on Saturday. Because, you know, you two are going out.  
>- D.M.<p>

.oOo.

Really?  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

No. Because you two aren't going out, are you?  
>- D.M.<p>

.oOo.

Um… no?  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Why would you lie to me, Granger? You really hurt my feelings.  
>- Hurt<p>

.oOo.

Drama queen,  
>Whatever.<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

But seriously, why did you lie? It's a pretty crap thing to lie about. Oh, wait… Oooh, I know! You lied to make me jealous, didn't you? You luuuuurrrrrve me!  
>- Loved<p>

.oOo.

Lonely,  
>No, I do not 'luuuuurrrrrve' you. And I didn't lie to make you jealous, I did it because you were bugging me with that whole 'Sex God' thing.<br>- I have standards

.oOo.

Are you saying I'm not up to your standards?

.oOo.

Yes.

.oOo.

Well.  
>- Hurt<p>

.oOo.

Will you leave me alone now?  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Dearest Hermione,  
>Why on Earth would I leave you alone now that I know you harbour feelings for me?<br>- Your Draco

.oOo.

Malfoy,  
>Did you just call me Hermione?<br>- In shock

.oOo.

Of course, darling. If you have feelings for me, which you do, I wouldn't dream of calling you anything else but your adorable birth name.  
>- Your Draco<p>

.oOo.

Malfoy,  
>Please shut up. You going on about my non-existent 'feelings' for you is starting to irritate me.<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Hermione,  
>Don't deny it. You fancy me.<br>- Draco

.oOo.

Malfoy,  
>You need your head testing. Why would I fancy you, the twat who bullied me for seven years, just because of my blood status?<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Oh Hermione,  
>You know you love me really. And why wouldn't you fancy me? I'm handsome, rich, charming, gentlemanly, everything all girls dream of!<br>- Draco

.oOo.

Big head,  
>Obviously I'm not 'all girls'.<br>Charming? Gentlemanly? Do me a favour!  
>- Not impressed<p>

.oOo.

Anything for you my lovely. But that favour will have to be later, class is over and I've got to get to potions.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Finally, peace and quiet!  
>- In need of a lie down.<p>

..

A/N: Chapter three, people! I hope you enjoyed it! Special thanks to Sarah Kassiopeia, cherryweasley1998, lily mf, DramioneForever123, winterromance, KitKat1202 and NoShitSherlock123 for reviewing :) Virtual cookies for you all! I do respond to all reviews personally, so make sure you sign in and enable the PM function :)  
>Thanks go to Hazel, my beta. You know I love you :D<p>

Review?


	4. Did you just call me 'honey?

Morning, Hermione  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Go away.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Oh Hermione,  
>Why do you insist on hiding your feelings for me? It's been a week and I'm tired of you ignoring me in the common room.<br>- Draco

.oOo.

Malfoy,  
>The only feelings I have for you are hate, disgust, hate, horror and hate. Did I mention I hate you?<br>- Annoyed

.oOo.

Hermione,  
>No you don't. And please, call me Draco. You know you want to.<br>- Draco

.oOo.

No.

.oOo.

No what?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

No I won't call you Draco.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Ha, I made you write 'Draco'!  
>- Smirking<p>

.oOo.

Oh, you're just so funny! Let me stop writing for a moment, my sides are splitting!  
>Oh wait, no they're not.<br>- Not amused

.oOo.

Terribly amused,  
>They say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.<br>-Draco

.oOo.

Then you should feel right at home, ferret.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Ooh, resorting back to the crude nicknames are we? It's okay Granger, I know you secretly harbour feelings for me.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Finally, some normality.  
>- Relieved<p>

.oOo.

Huh?

.oOo.

You called me Granger.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Oh, sorry! I meant Hermione. It really is a beautiful name, isn't it, Hermione?  
>- Awfully sorry<p>

.oOo.

Man slag,  
>Does Lavender not mind you flirting with me?<br>- H.G.

.oOo.

Harsh,  
>Why would Lavender mind?<br>- Draco

.oOo.

Well, a couple of weeks ago you were dating her…  
>- Confused<p>

.oOo.

Oh that. We broke up. Come on Hermione, keep up!  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Why?  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

What?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Why did you break up with her?  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Personal reasons. Anyway, that's none of your business!  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Don't tell me you dumped her because she wanted a committed relationship.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

So what if I did? At least I didn't lie about going out with some random Ravenclaw just to make someone jealous.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Insufferable,  
>I did not lie to make you jealous! I just made up a harmless story because you were harassing me!<br>- Annoyed

.oOo.

You love it really.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

What?

.oOo.

The 'harassment'. You love it. It makes you feel all special and tingly inside.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

That is the biggest pile of dragon dung I have ever heard!  
>- Annoyed. Again.<p>

.oOo.

Whatever helps you sleep at night, honey. Anyway, bye, it's potions time!  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Did you just call me 'honey'?

.oOo.

Malfoy?

.oOo.

Hello?

.

A/N: This chapter is for Sarah Kassiopia, 1Ambree, Star-Of-Hearts, DramioneForever123, Kolbka, KingdomHeartsLover1400, winterromance and KitKat1202 for their reviews :) Thankyou!  
>It's also for Hazel, my supermegafoxyawesomehot beta ;)<p>

Review? xox


	5. It's her, isn't it?

Yo Draco!  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

What do you want?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Mr. Grumpypants,  
>Nice to talk to you too! I was just gonna ask if your potion was going okay but I won't bother now.<br>- Hurt

.oOo.

Not in the mood, Blaise.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Well.

.oOo.

Actually… Blaise you know women, right?  
>- Sorry<p>

.oOo.

What are you implying?  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Nothing! It's just… oh, you wouldn't understand.  
>- Doesn't matter<p>

.oOo.

No, come on, I'm intrigued now. Tell me a story, Draco! Story! Story!  
>- Blaise wants a story<p>

.oOo.

You're such a child. You're obviously not mature enough to be trusted with my problems. I'll just work it out for myself.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Work what out?

.oOo.

Draco?

.oOo.

Come on mate, I was only having a laugh.  
>- Very sorry<p>

.oOo.

Hmmmm.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Forgive me?

.oOo.

I suppose. But only because I can't think of a solution myself.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Okay, so what's up?  
>- Auntie Blaise<p>

.oOo.

This is SERIOUS Blaise! Do you know the meaning of said word?  
>- Annoyed<p>

.oOo.

Just spill already dude! I need something to keep me going, the only remotely interesting thing to happen this lesson so far is when Pansy blew one of her eyebrows off!  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Okay, well… How do you get a girl to like you?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Womanizer,  
>Is that all? Don't you know the answer to that already? You just give her the famous 'Draco smoulder' and she should fall at your feet.<br>- Disappointed in your crap question

.oOo.

Not worthy of a name,  
>That was crap advice. This girl's different, moron! If I was wanting to get any old wench I wouldn't lower myself to asking you.<br>- Draco

.oOo.

That's nice.  
>- Hurt. Again.<p>

.oOo.

It's just I don't know what to do, Blaise! I don't have to even try with most girls but… well, as I said earlier, she's different.  
>- Confused<p>

.oOo.

Who is she?  
>- Intrigued<p>

.oOo.

None of your business.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Well, I can't help you if I don't know who it is now, can I?  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

All you need to know is that she hates me. Rightfully so, really, I've been a right idiot to her.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Oh no.

.oOo.

What?

.oOo.

It's her, isn't it?

.oOo.

Who?

.oOo.

Granger.

.oOo.

As I said earlier, it's none of your business Zabini.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

If this is what happens after sitting next to her for only four lessons, I can't wait to see you after the term ends!  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Oh shut up. Nothing's happened. I don't know what the hell you're on about. I just like a challenge, that's all. And that's just what Granger is. A challenge.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

So you're saying you're just using her to see if you can woo any girl in the school?  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

It sounds harsh put like that.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

It is harsh.  
>- Disgusted<p>

.oOo.

Okay, so don't think of it like that, then!  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Are you sure this 'challenge' crap is true, Drake?  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

What? Of course it is. Why else would I try to woo Granger? Granger, that Mudblood scum from Gryffindor whose best friends are the Weasel King and the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die!  
>- Horrified by your mind<p>

.oOo.

Whatever you say, Drake.  
>- Not believing you<p>

.oOo.

Worthless,  
>So how do I do it then?<br>- Draco

.oOo.

Harsh,  
>Do what?<br>- Blaise

.oOo.

Get her, you dumbass!  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Calm down! Okay, I'd say the best way would be the front door approach.  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

The what?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

You know, be her friend first.  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Friend? Really?

.oOo.

Yes.

.oOo.

Fine. See you later.  
>- Can't believe I'm taking your advice<p>

.oOo.

Have fun!  
>- Blaise<p>

..

Thanks to DramioneForever123, KitKat1202, 1Ambree, pinaypinay, Star-Of-Hearts, andiescandieee, Kaien Brief, criticderomance and Anulovesedwardbella for the reviews :) I love you all :D

Review?


	6. There's the Malfoy I know and… oh, wait

Yo, Granger.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Did you just say 'yo'?  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Umm… I did, didn't I? Sorry, Blaise must be rubbing off on me…  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

And you're back to calling me Granger…?  
>- Confused<p>

.oOo.

Well, that's what you wanted, right?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Umm… Yes, I suppose.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

So, how's life?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

What?

.oOo.

I said –

.oOo.

I know what you said, but why?  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

It's a common conversation starter.  
>- Confused<p>

.oOo.

But why are you wanting to start a conversation with me? In case you've forgotten, we have hated each other for seven years now.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Pardon me for trying to break the ice, Granger. Maybe I want to put the past behind me. Ever thought of that?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Why would you, the Slytherin pureblood 'prince', want to put the past behind you?  
>- Curious<p>

.oOo.

Close-minded,  
>Maybe I just… okay, I realise I've been a bit of a twat in the past.<p>

.oOo.

Understatement of the century!

.oOo.

Harsh,  
>As I was saying before you rudely interrupted my writing, I realise I've been a horrible person and I want to try and… well, apologise for my terrible behaviour.<br>- Sorry

.oOo.

Since when did Malfoys apologise?  
>- Sceptical<p>

.oOo.

Can't you just accept it?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Not really.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Why not?

.oOo.

It's so out of character for you! Have you been put up to it? Has Zabini or someone dared you?  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

No! Honestly woman, a man can't apologise around here without having his head ripped off!  
>- Fed up<p>

.oOo.

Now there's the Malfoy I know and… oh, wait…  
>- Triumphant<p>

.oOo.

You know, you always bring out the worst in me.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Why thank you. I think I'm very good at it.  
>- Person who's good at bringing out the worst in Malfoy<p>

.oOo.

You know, you can sign off with your first name.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

I know. Maybe I don't want to.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Fine. Whatever. It's none of my business, I suppose.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

No, it's not.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

So, accept my apology yet?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

I'm thinking about it. Anyway, I'd best be off to Transfiguration.  
>- H.G.<p>

.oOo.

Bye.  
>- Draco<p>

..

Well… umm… this is awkward… *twiddles thumbs awkwardly*. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go so long without updating! I've just been REALLY busy recently, both me and my beta were in the school musical and there's been loads of rehearsals and then there was the performance last week and I just haven't had time. I didn't forget you though! I've got a bit of writer's block at the moment, too…  
>Anyway, thanks for waiting! This chapter is dedicated to ., 1Ambree, sherlockedpotterhead, Kaien Brief, andiescandieee, Star-Of-Hearts, KingdomHeatsLover1400, DramioneForever123, winterromance, Moonlight Calls, LiveLaughLoveReadForever, coolgems1630 and my amazing beta, Hazel. I love you all so very muchly!<p>

Review? ;)


	7. Who reads smutty romance novels?

This 'front door' crap of yours is never going to work.  
>- Slightly miffed<p>

.oOo.

And why is that?  
>- Confused<p>

.oOo.

Idiot,  
>She just thinks I've been dared to apologise to her. She doesn't believe anything I say!<br>- Annoyed

.oOo.

Stupid,  
>I wonder why that is? Hmm… Let me think… Oh, I know! It's because you've always been such a prat to her! Honestly, Drake, you really should think ahead.<br>- Blaise

.oOo.

Have you finished being a sarcastic twat?

.oOo.

Have you finished being a stupid git?

.oOo.

Have you finished being a crap friend?

.oOo.

Have you finished being the pot calling the kettle black?

.oOo.

Have you finished – wait, what? Where did the kettle come from?  
>- Super confused<p>

.oOo.

Sorry, a muggle saying I picked up from Granger.  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

What? Since when have you and Granger been best friends?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Since never, we just study together sometimes.  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

What?

.oOo.

Well, I'm clever, she's clever, you're not so clever. It makes sense that I study with her and not you.  
>- Clever<p>

.oOo.

Hey! I am too clever!

.oOo.

You 'are too' sounding like a spoilt child.  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Humph.

.oOo.

I rest my case.  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Oh shut up. How long has this 'studying' been going on for, then?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

About 3 weeks, why?  
>And why the inverted commas?<br>- Blaise

.oOo.

Just curious.  
>And because I'm not sure if I believe you or not.<br>- Draco

.oOo.

Why shouldn't you believe me? What else would I be doing with Granger in the library?  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Do I really have to spell it out?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Keep that dirty mind to yourself! And stop reading smutty romance novels!  
>- Shocked<p>

.oOo.

I do not read smutty romance novels!  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Who reads smutty romance novels?  
>- Pansy<p>

.oOo.

Pansy! Stop reading my notes over my shoulder!  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Well when you keep passing bits of parchment backwards and forwards it's quite hard not to get curious. Obviously I should read your notes more often if I get to find out secrets about Draco's reading habits…  
>- Pansy<p>

.oOo.

I DO NOT READ SMUTTY ROMANCE NOVELS!  
>- Extremely annoyed<p>

.oOo.

Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist!  
>- Laughing so hard right now<p>

.oOo.

Shut up Pansy.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Right, okay, serious face on. So what were you two passing notes about earlier? I didn't get to read the first few.  
>- Pansy<p>

.oOo.

Oh, just Blaise's new best friend.  
>- Winking<p>

.oOo.

What? Who?  
>- Intrigued<p>

.oOo.

No one. I have no new best friend. Nope. Definitely not. Oh look, the bell's gone. Well hasn't this been fun? We must do it again. Bye now!  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Who, Draco?  
>- Pansy<p>

.oOo.

Don't you dare tell her! You tell her, I tell her about your 'project'.  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

What 'prog- oh yeah. That. Umm… No one, Pans. Bye!  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

What project? What friend? I'M SO CONFUSED!

. .

A/N: Oh my God. I AM SO SORRY! I realised this week that I hadn't updated since March and I just felt so bad :S I hate it when authors do that! I understand if none of you want to review, I'd be angry too. But I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it. I liked introducing Pansy, what did you lovely lot think of her?  
>Anyway, thanks goes out to Ambree, Moonlight Calls, winterromance, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Star-Of-Hearts, coolgems1630, KingdomHeartsLover1400, andiescandie, KitKat1202 and SimplyCelestial. I love you all.<br>I also love my beta, Hazel :)

Review? :3


	8. Well done, you've ruined my life

Good morning, Malfoy.  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

Who are you and what have you done with Granger?  
>- Looking for the aliens<p>

.oOo.

Huh?

.oOo.

You never start the notes. I start the notes, you complain about them. That's how this works. We live in a fragile eco-system and you just destroyed it. Well done, you've ruined my life.  
>- My life is over<p>

.oOo.

I repeat: huh?

.oOo.

Sorry, I'm in a funny mood today.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

So I've noticed.  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

Wait, you signed off with your first name? Twice?  
>- Confused<p>

.oOo.

Well, I thought about what you said last week and I decided to accept your apology.  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

Oh. Great! I mean, yeah, whatever. Cool.  
>- Cool dude<p>

.oOo.

Umm… oh-kaaaay…  
>- Scared<p>

.oOo.

Sorry. Like I said, funny mood.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Yeah, whatever. Listen, I'm sorry for being so ungrateful last week. I should've just accepted your apology there and then. I mean, everyone deserves a second chance, right? I was just so prejudiced towards Slytherins that it kind of blided me.  
>- Sorry<p>

.oOo.

What's with the sudden change of heart?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Well, studying with Zabini has kind of shown me that not all Slytherins are bad.  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

Oh yeah, I heard about that.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Sounding bitter,  
>Heard about what?<br>- Hermione

.oOo.

You and Blaise studying together.  
>- Not at all bitter<p>

.oOo.

And?

.oOo.

Oh, nothing.

.oOo.

What, Malfoy?  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

It's just… How come you forgave him so quickly, but not me?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

In case you've forgotten, Zabini was never that mean to me. You, on the other hand..  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

Okay, let's not bring up my past again.  
>- Ashamed<p>

.oOo.

Sorry.

.oOo.

It's fine.

.oOo.

So…

.oOo.

So…

.oOo.

Has Zabini talked about me then?  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

A bit.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

What has he said?  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

Why?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Just, umm, curious.  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

You don't seem very certain about that.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

I'm very certain. I'm definitely just curious.

.oOo.

And I'm Draco.

.oOo.

What?

.oOo.

Never mind.

.oOo.

So what did he say?  
>- <span>Curious.<span>

.oOo.

He just mentioned that you'd been studying together. And he used some weird muggle phrase. Something about a saucepan, no, wait, a kettle.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Pot calling the kettle black?  
>- Muggle expert<p>

.oOo.

Yeah, that.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Oh. Okay. Cool.  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

Whatever.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

See you later.  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

Yeah. Bye.  
>- Draco<p>

. .

A/N: Just a filler chapter, this one. Sorry if you were expecting anything good XD

In other news, this week's list of awesome people goes like this:  
>DramioneForver123, LadySarahj, CrystalMoon0889, Gingiie666, Tasharella, winterromance, snarkychic13 and LouiseSwain. Thanks for reviewing :)<p>

Sorry if there was any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter, my beta's on holiday :P

Review? :3


	9. I have my ways… Mwahahahahaha cough cou

Smart person,  
>What in the name of my aunt Bella's crazy hair extensions is Flitwick on about?<br>- Confused!

.oOo.

Idiot,  
>He's only explaining the dangers of performing the stunning spell on giants.<br>- Hermione

.oOo.

Oh. Are you sure that's all he's saying?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Yes. And you would've known that if you'd been listening to him instead of flirting with Lavender "I'm a stuck up bitch" Brown. Didn't you break up with her, anyway?  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

a) I wasn't flirting, I was casually complimenting her.  
>b) She's not <span>that <span>stuck up.  
>c) Yes, we broke up. I don't want to date her, I just want to shag her.<br>- Dracp

.oOo.

You whore.  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

What? I'm a seventeen-year-old male, I have needs!  
>- Offended<p>

.oOo.

Whore,  
>Correction, you're a seventeen-year-old male who likes to take advantage of insecure, silly little girls.<br>- Hermione

.oOo.

I think I liked it better when you were ignoring me.  
>- Hurt<p>

.oOo.

Fine.

.oOo.

Fine.

.oOo.

… Granger?

.oOo.

Hey! Granger!

.oOo.

I didn't mean it…

.oOo.

I'll talk to you if you admit it.  
>- Still ignoring you<p>

.oOo.

Admit what?  
>- Ha, you talked to me!<p>

.oOo.

Admit you're a whore.

.oOo.

No.  
>- Not a whore<p>

.oOo.

Fine.

.oOo.

Fine.

.oOo.

Granger?

.oOo.

You do know I'm not gonna admit it,right?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Oi! Granger!

.oOo.

Ooh, look! A crumple-horned snorcack! I guess they do exist…  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Fine then, ignore me, see if I care.

.oOo.

… I give in.

.oOo.

Huh?  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

I said I give in! I admit it!

.oOo.

Admit what?  
>- Wants a proper admitting<p>

.oOo.

I'm a whore!

.oOo.

I knew it!  
>- Smug<p>

.oOo.

Whaaa…? Blaise? How did you know what we were writing?  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Ah, you know, I have my ways… Mwahahahahaha *cough cough*  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Oh-kaaaaaayy…  
>- Scared<p>

.oOo.

Oh, her Granger! Thanks for helping me with my potions homework last night, by the way.  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Any time, Zabini.  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

Hey, what's up with Draco?  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Nothing, I don't think. Why?  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

The last time he kept quiet for this long was because he'd been stunned. He's even talks in his sleep! Well, moans in his sleep, more like. It's usually the name of whoever he's dating/shagging/into at the moment. Actually, last night was weird, he was saying something about y-

.oOo.

Blaise!

.oOo.

Aha, he lives!  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

Of course I live, you dimwit.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Saying something about who?  
>- Hermione<p>

.oOo.

No-one.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Blaise was writing something beginning with the letter 'Y'. I don't think I know anyone who's name begins with 'Y'…  
>- Suspicious<p>

.oOo.

Oh, no, you've got it wrong. I was going to say-

.oOo.

Blaise!

.oOo.

What?

.oOo.

Ummm…. The bell's gone.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

So?  
>- Blaise<p>

.oOo.

So we're going to potions, come on.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

But I don't want to go! Don't make me-

.oOo.

Bye, Hermione.  
>- Draco<p>

.oOo.

Bye… Draco.  
>- Hermione.<p>

. .

A/N: *Peeks nervously from behind hands* Umm… hi guys.  
>I KNOW! YOU HATE ME! I HATE ME TOO!<br>I'm so sorry for not updating. You have no idea how terrible I feel, leaving you all in the lurch like that. Forgive me?  
>Look, I didn't even send this to my beta as I wanted to update A.S.A.P!<br>This week's list of amazing people goes like this:  
>Breezers2000, SavannahLail, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Kermit 304, winterromance, Gingiie666, Taylor F and Aquila. Your reviews mean the world to me :3<br>You see that magical button down there? The one that says 'review' on it? Well, Anyone who presses it gets instant loves from me :)


End file.
